warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Voices
okay, just a small warning: this is going to be a pretty painful thing to read. there WILL be mentions of selfharm and/or suicide. PLEASE heed my warning before jumping right in. Allegiances ThunderClan- No cats ShadowClan- Leader- Leafstar A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Deputy- Foxbite A large ginger tom with blue eyes Medicine cat- Mistwater A blue-gray tom with amber eyes Warriors- Badgereyes A gray tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes Thorntail A bristly-pelted tom with a black pelt and green eyes Flamefoot A ginger she-cat with white-tipped paws and amber eyes ((IN NURSERY)) Forest A white tom with mismatched eye colors- one brown, one blue Whiteclaw A black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Spottedfang A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices- Woodpaw A brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprenticed to Spottedfang Streampaw A light blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprenticed to Forest Dewpaw A small light-furred tom with amber eyes Apprenticed to Mistwater Nursery-- Flamefoot Kits- Moonkit A bristly-pelted she-kit with ginger fur and blue eyes Frogkit A dark ginger tom with amber eyes Elders- Treefrost A tan tom with milky blue eyes WindClan- Leader- Rabbitstar A gray tom with white paws and green eyes Deputy- Sweetleaf A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat- Voleheart A large ginger tom with amber eyes Warriors- Mousenose A skinny brown tom with amber eyes Sparrowtooth A russet she-cat with green eyes Rowaneyes A ginger tom with brown eyes Smallfoot A small white she-cat with green eyes ((IN NURSERY)) Apprentices- Barkpaw A brown tom with amber eyes Apprenticed to Mousenose Heatpaw A ginger she-cat with blue eyes Apprenticed to Voleheart Nursery- Smallfoot ((EXPECTING)) Elders- None RiverClan- No cats Prologue Heatpaw took a deep breath. This was her first time at the Moonstone... and it was absolutely beautiful. She felt that she could see the cats of the holy Clans stirring inside it already. She couldn't wait for her mentor, Voleheart, to announce that it was time to sleep at the great gemstone. "...new apprentice, Heatpaw." She froze at the mention of her name. She could feel the gazes of the other medicine cats on her, and held her head high while they congratulated her. "Have a nice sleep!" said the other medicine cat apprentice, Dewpaw. "You too!" replied Heatpaw. At least Dewpaw wasn't as boring as the full-fledged medicine cats, Voleheart and Mistywater. "Now it is time to commune with the holy Clans!" announced Voleheart, bushing up his fur slightly, making the whole experience feel more dramatic and grand. Happily, Heatpaw trotted up to the Moonstone and touched her nose to it. It was absolutely freezing! She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. When she opened them, she was in a void, and all she could feel was horrible, searing pain that made her want to yowl her lungs out. Oh yes, she tried, but her mouth refused to open. She could barely even think. This pain was beyond anything she had felt before. She experienced what felt like every emotion at once, and it was pure agony. It was nothing like the time a fox had found her when she was a kit, curious about the outside world. It was lucky that a patrol had come almost immediately. Then it hit her. Is this what it's like to die? she thought. It was a horrifying thought. Was there no StarClan, ThunderClan, or RiverClan to greet here when she woke? No one..? The pain was burning. Nothing was clear to Heatpaw. She attempted to screech one last time, and succeeded. "AAGH!!" She clawed at her shoulders, trying to make the pain come out. "GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!" Tears slid down her face, until everything stopped. She felt nothing, and saw a glorious light. She ran towards it, thinking that it was the glow of the holy Clans, coming to greet her, but suddenly was pinned down by an invisible force. "ThunderClan? StarClan?" she mumbled. "NO, YOU SUPERSTITIOUS FOOL. YOUR HOLY CLANS ARE NOT THE CENTER OF LIFE AND DEATH. THEY DO NOT JUST THINK UP THEIR STUPID PROPHECIES. THEY ARE WEAK. I GIVE THEM THE PROPHECIES, I CONTROL IT ALL. YOU CLAN CATS WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME." growled whatever it was that was pinning Heatpaw down. "Stop it, Igor! You--" Heatpaw woke up screaming. Chapter one Barkpaw looked at Heatpaw from across the camp worriedly. It had been a quarter moon since she had last talked to him, and was hostile to nearly everyone. What had happened to her? Why in the name of the holy Clans did dreams at the Moonstone have to be kept secret from ordinary cats? It was unfair. He debated for a short while to talk to her before deciding to walk up to the she-cat. "Heatpaw, I--" "Back. Away." she snarled. Barkpaw did as she asked timidly. "What happened?" "I'm not telling you anything." "We've been friends since we were kits! You can trust me!" "Everything I knew and believed in was a lie. As far as I know, everyone in this Clan would like nothing better than to rip me to shreds." "What happened at the Moonstone?" Sadness flickered in Heatpaw's gaze before she swiped at Barkpaw's face. He narrowly dodged it, and felt the wind of the blow. "Heatpaw! Just tell me what happened!" "GO AWAY, TRAITOR!" She screeched, running away with tears in her eyes. Barkpaw was bewildered. Since when had he betrayed anyone? He noticed everyone's gaze on him and felt his ears get hot. Voleheart padded up to Barkpaw, coming from the leader's den. The medicine cat put his tail on Barkpaw's shoulders and sat there until Barkpaw could no longer bear it. "What happened to Heatpaw?!" "I don't know. She's.. a special case, Barkpaw. For all I know, there could be no way to bring her back to the way she was." Barkpaw felt something inside him break. His kithood friend, who had helped him, whatever the problem, was lost. He leaned his head into Voleheart's soft flank, tears in his eyes. Chapter 2 COMING SOON